Encounter in the Woods
by hpgeek151
Summary: What happened when Riley met up with the soccer stud? Well... this may have been what went down.


**REMASTERED AND EDITED... I'M GOING TO BE WRITING A SECOND CHAPTER. I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF RILEY 3.**

**This is something that might have happened during the episode "Bad Medicine".... it looked like they were about to do something naughty ;D**

**So I've never written one of these more sexual ones before. Hope its alright. (:**

**OH! and its a one shot... unless I decide to write more (:**

* * *

"Not running away this time?," I swallowed as he walked closer to me, "You look the same, you know minus the braces... and the baby fat."

I watched him look at me, and took a breath. I've never had a boy look at me like that before, it was riveting. It made me want to kiss him so badly, "I don't even know why I'm here."

He smiled, "What, you didn't come to apologize for the time you toilet papered my cabin?" He laughed and I laughed along, he was funny and attractive and... wait what am I saying. I still don't even know why I'm here. I'm not _gay_, completely at least... right?

My throat was all closed up, I was so nervous, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." He started leaning towards me and that's when I panicked.

"Look, I should go." I started to back away.

"Look, Riley, just wait okay?" I continued to back up toward the tree, "I was just as nervous, my first time..." he trailed off and I looked at him. I leaned again the tree. "With a guy," he finished. "But if you, if you just relax," he put his hand on my shoulder, then cupped my face in his hands.

I wanted this, I really did. What if somebody saw us? What if I was outed just for this one incident that was about to occur?

"I promise everything's gonna be fine, okay?" He was already short of breath, and I could feel his hard on against my leg as he kissed my neck.

I gasped a breath of shock. This was really turning me on. I wanted him. I wanted him NOW.

His kisses trailed down my neck and then back up to my face. This time I put my hands on his waist and caught his lips on mine as his kisses moved closer to my mouth. His lips were so soft, and he knew exactly what to do with them. He sucked on my lower lip and then started to move down to my throat.

I leaned harder against the tree as he leaned onto me harder. His body was rock solid... every part of his body. I could feel all of his body heat, and his erection wanting more. He took off my hat and ran his hands through my hair. Every inch of me tingled. That was it. I was going for it, there was no use in denying it anymore. Whatever happens... happens.

My hands scrambled to find the edge of his t-shirt, I just wanted to rip it off of his back and throw it to the ground. While I was flustered doing that he unzipped my sweatshirt. I was only wearing a white wife-beater underneath. I shrugged off my sweatshirt as threw the shirt I had started to remove off of him to the dirt. I leaned in and kissed him.

His hands crawled up my tank top, his smooth hands stroking my abs. I felt myself get even harder than I already was, if that was even possible.

His hands moved to the top of my pants, and they gently nudged them. He wanted them off, and I was in no state to deny him.

I pulled off my wife-beater as he pulled down my pants.... I don't think it was until later that I realized I had been standing in the middle of the woods naked.

He kissed my chest, and then my stomach, and then he was at the top of my boxers. I wondered what it would feel like to have his lips there, and suddenly I wanted it more than ever. I wanted to feel his lips on me, have him love me like that. He pulled down my boxers and even I was surprised to see the erection that stood there.

He started slowly, just teasing, and then he began. I gasped and moaned as he proceeded to give use his tongue in unique ways that I could not have imagined. I tried not to rock my hips as he did his work, I didn't want to choke him or anything. I had taken to trying to hold onto the tree for support so I didn't fall over. My palms were scraped up from the bark on the tree, and so was my back. But I didn't care, this was the greatest experience of my life, the greatest.

"Ahhhhh, dude!" I said, "I'm... so," I gasped again as I released into his mouth. He swallowed, like he had done this before, and come to think of it, he probably had.

He pulled up my boxers for me as he whispered in my ear, "I don't think there's any chance of you being straight after that, do you?" he smirked, and I smiled.

The only thing I did to reply was kiss him on the lips, with more passion than I had ever experienced before.


End file.
